SeeU VS Luna Amane: Fight of the Moe Mahou Shoujo
by Morumotto-chi
Summary: Anyone else notice how incredibly alike the two look? This story exploits that concept. I wrote this a while ago, on SeeU's release date. Rated T because why the heck not! I'm not sure if the Luna in the chara thing is the right Luna...


**Hi hi~**

**I was bored… and rummaged through old documents to find this. It's… funny. And I need to get it out there.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid or UTAU. Or… yeah, that's it. :/**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Teto and Defoko were watching Pokémon. Because what else do you do on Saturday mornings?<p>

Ritsu came downstairs grumbling. Teto paused the TiVO.

"Ne, Ritsu-kun, what's wrong?" Defoko asked.

"Those damn Vocaloids have been making a racket all night long… I couldn't get a wink of sleep. And I sleep pretty damn easily."

"Oh, it's because SeeU and Mew were released yesterday," Teto reasoned. "Miku-chan showed me the demos; they're pretty cool. Gumi-chan also got this Extend, and there's already this totally awesome cover of Ten Faced using it, but I didn't think—"

"I don't give a damn," Ritsu said, going to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Pokémon just ain't as good as it was fourteen seasons ago…" Defoko sighed.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Momo announced cheerfully, running downstairs towards the door. "Hello!" she chirped, bot even bothering to see who was at the door.

"Hi, Momo-ko!" SF-A2 Miki yelled as she glomped the UTAU that she barely knew.

"Oh, Miki-san, to what do we owe this visit?" Momo asked, a bit uncomfortable.

"I came here with Lily-chi and SeeU…chan. But that name's temporary," Miki whispered as a side note, "I plan to give her a nickname. Just like eeeeeeveryone else… SeeU-chan is just… boring, ya know?"

"Um, sure," Momo said quietly.

"Teto Kasane here, I'm by far the most popular UTAU, and don't ever think you'll be able to surpass my superior awesomeness!" Teto saluted from the couch.

"Uta Utane, otherwise known as Defoko, released with a voicebank completely computerized with no human source. Second of the three UTAU girls; Teto, me, and then Momo."

"Can't say the other 317 or so of us UTAU's are totally psyched about having you here," Teto said in all honesty.

"Neither are us Vocaloids," Lily muttered under her breath.

Miki smacked her friend with a cherry. "Lily-chi!" she exclaimed, "We're always very excited to have new Vocaloids, even if there are like sixteen of them… all announced at once… that will disturb the balance of popularity… and not to mention that Akikoroid-chan who stole my color scheme…"

"—Okay, clearly Miki needs to get home for her cherry dosage. SeeU-san, do you think you could stay here for a bit?" Lily asked.

The UTAU's had actually forgotten the girl was there. But there she was. Wavy blond hair down to her waist, blue eyes, orange shirt and gray skirt. Cat ears attached to her headphones. True, she was a new Vocaloid. But she looked really familiar…

"Luna-chan? Why are you wearing cat ears?" Stella Hoshine asked as she walked out of the kitchen with Spark.

SeeU blushed a bit and said, "Um, I'm the new Vocaloid, SeeU. I have a Korean voicebank, and I… well, I was released yesterday."

"Oh," Stella said flatly. "You look like Amane Luna-chan. _She_ came out in _2009_."

"Stella," Spark gave her a warning glance. He turned to SeeU. "It's nice to meet you, SeeU. I must say, though, you do look remarkably like Amane-san…"

"Hey Luna, get your bunny-ass down here!" Teto yelled into her cell-phone. "Like I said before, we got four-hundred plus people living in this house. I don't even remember which room is mine anymore," she explained to SeeU.

"Is something wrong?" a girl with wavy blond hair down to her waist, blue eyes, orange tank top with gray accents, skirt, and _rabbit_ ears attached to her head trotted down the stairs, looking worried. She paused when she saw the imposter in her midst.

"_Wh… Who?"_ she thought. _"She looks exactly like me!"_

"Hm, they do look quite alike, don't they?" Momo said, trying to break the now-awkward atmosphere.

"Except for the fact that Luna-chan's wearing a pink skirt and usagimimi instead of nekomimi, they could be twins!" Defoko said with a smirk.

"Screw those differences, they ARE twins in my opinion!" Teto burst. "They're like the ultimate anime-moe pair! Look at them! Short skirts, tank tops, long blonde wavy hair, blue eyes, add on the bunny and cat ears and they're every shoujo-magical-girl anime combined into one!"

"It's true, cat and bunny ears are kind of a given with magical girl manga, aren't they?" Stella asked.

"What the hell _are_ you?" Luna yelled, horrified.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Luna :(<strong>

**In SeeU's fifth Korean demo, there were a bunch of SeeU chibis all over the screen.**

**One of them was Luna. See if you can find it! XD**

**Reviews would be appreciated, but this IS a oneshot, so…**


End file.
